A Secret Hiding
by FineShine2002
Summary: Fine and Rein and their friends Planned to go the beach, For some vacation. And in the same time Fine felt like Her friends is hiding something from her, And She notice that Miki (add character) and Shade are always together, Will she know what her friends are hiding from her? But if she finally know it what the secret is how will she felt? (Dark lil'angel2be's Contest!)
1. Chapter 1: A Secret?

**Hello everyone this story is for Dark lil'angel2be's Contest!, Well hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Writer: FineShine2002.**

**Chapter 1: Hiding a secret.**

* * *

**Fine's POV:**

"Ne guys how about we go to the Beach this week?" My sister Rein requested.

"Hmm, That's a great idea!" Miki said agreeing with Rein (Miki is our new classmate, She transferred last year).

"I don't want to come" I said bored well i'm not actually bored, it's just Miki and Shade is always together well not always together. i feel like i don't want to be around them.

Since Miki transferred She and Shade are always talking together, I'm asking why are they always together, but Shade just stand there blushing.

Well Liking someone like Shade is special, It's like i'm the Fire and he's the ice, Sometimes he's cold and sometimes shy.

"Ehhh! Fine why aren't you gonna come?" Rein said with fake crying eyes.

"I have something to do this week" I said lying out, But then Shade step in "Stop lying, I know your not busy".

Haaah! Shade always know whenever i'm lying out on something, "W-well i'm still need to do some extra lessons with Camelot" I Stattered.

"Stop lying already!" Shade said with serious eyes, It made my heart race, and i just replied giving up "Ahh, Fine! i'll go!".

Rein was happy dancing around, "Well guys the schedule is this week" Rein continued.

* * *

Everyone of our friends started packing up, well we only have 2 days left, i was reading a manga, while my sister is so busy picking her clothes, I mean special clothes Rein wants to surprise Bright.

Well i know how she feel when your in love, And without noticing i asked all of a sudden "Ne, Rein why is Miki and Shade always together".

I suddenly snapped in reality covering my mouth to what i said, and i heard Rein giggling "My, my jealous aren't we?".

"What-" I was cut off when Rein said "Hmmm, i wonder why?" Rein said giggling again.

Ugh, why is she giggling? haa, i feel like everyone is hiding a secret from me, i just can't tell what, it's just i feel it.

* * *

**Night time (Dinner time).**

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, were planing to go to the beach this next two days, Is it alright?" Rein asked with sparkled eyes.

"Sure why not? It's only once in a life time" My dad said eating some meat.

"Yeah, and oh take some pictures okay, Were gonna keep it as a momento" My mother said sipping her tea.

"Hai~~" Rein answered happily.

While i was there eating silently.

After Dinner~~

"Wooh~ I can't wait, right Fine?" Rein said picking some clothes again.

"Ugh, Rein can't you just pick normal clothes?" I said irritated, well because many clothes was spread into our room, it's like a Ocean of clothes.

"Dame!. I need to pick some good clothes! don't worry Fine i'll clean it up after i'm done~" Rein said.

"Fine" I said while reading the manga.

And Midnight came~~

Ugh finally Rein is finished packing her clothes, it took forever to make her finish. Rein and I was in the bed laying down.

"Ne Fine do you like Shade so much?" Rein asked out of blue. and it made my face grew redder, but i didn't let her to notice me.

"W-why do you ask that?" I said, but i already heard her sleeping soundly, I just sighted and turn off the light, and went to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning~~**

"Haaah!" I said stretching my arms and rubbed my eyes, I had a sad dream, very sad dream, I saw Miki and Shade together laughing together and talking together.

I look at Rein side but to my surprise she's already gone, I quickly change my clothes and went to the Dining Room to search for Rein.

When i was at the stairs i heard a laughter in the garden, i went to the garden and there i saw all my friends.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was going to be a meeting?" I asked Rein with a grumpy face.

"Sorry Fine i was about to wake you up, but i notice how you were having a sweet dreams" Rein said winking at me.

_"Sweet dreams huh?"_ i just sighted and asked them what they were talking about, but all of them went silent.

"Hmm, did i ask something wrong-" I was cut off when Camelot came in with some cookies and milk, I felt like they thought _"Phew~ Thank's Camelot, save!"_

Camelot putted down the snack and looked at us confusedly "Is there something wrong our majesties?".

"Ah- n-nothing" Tio stated, I Thank Camelot for the snacks and Camelot went back to the hall.

I look at them confusedly and they looked at me nervously and finally i spoke up "Okay why are you all here early in the morning?"

"Well your sister here is so excited for tomorrows trip and ordered us to meet here" Shade said.

Haaah i knew this would happen every time we go to a trip Rein is always excited, But that didn't change my mind, I feel like they really are hiding something from me. especially Miki and Shade.

I just can't help, but to think of it.

* * *

**Well hoped you liked it, I'll continue to the next chapter, please leave a review.  
**

**Well see you all! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Uncomfortable

**Hello everyone! here's the nest chapter, Enjoy and please do review ^^, Hope you liked it.**

**DIsclaimer: I don't own anything besides the story**

**Writer: FneShine2002.**

**This chapter will have a little bit sadness. **

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Hurry up Fine! The train will leave soon, you know" Rein yelled excitedly, while Fine was changing clothes and when she finished she quickly went outside.

"Alright!, Alright! Sheeesh!" Fine said walking towards Rein and they went down the dining room and Wave goodbye to their parents, and went to the train station.

When Fine and Rein reached the Train Station their friends is already there, "Hmmph! Slow as ever" Altezza said with a grumpy face.

"Now, now Altezza if you keep making a grumpy face your beauty will wash away" Auler said sweetly as ever, and Altezza blush.

"Hmmm, Lovey-dovey moments in the morning huh?" Shade said coldly and it looks at Miki who is on his side.

Fine noticed Shade that looked at Miki, But Fine just ignore it even she felt jealous and uncomfortable.

And at last the train came and Everyone stepped in and went to their seats, ANd again Fine noticed that Shade and Miki are sitting together again.

Rein couldn't help but felt sad and when she was about to talk to Fine, Shade gave her a scary stare, and Fine was about to ask Rein what is she going to tell her, But Rein just said "F-fine there's a vacant seat in my side, wanna seat?".

Fine just nodded and again felt uncomfortable about what just happened and when she glaze at Shade's side she caught her staring at her, But she quickly looked away, blushing.

It tooked hours for them to finally arrived at the beach, Fine and Rein went to the appartment they were gonna stay in, it was large and gorgeous and when you went outside, you can see the beautiful beach.

Rein's friends quickly change into a swimming suit and went to the beach to play, Fine just sighted and went outside wearing a jacket so they can't see her wearing a swim suit.

When she stepped outside she saw her Friends and Sister playing like a little children, and her sister was like a little girl with a toy, Fine just giggled.

But that giggled went away when she spotted, Shade and Miki talking under the umbrella shades, Fine couldn't help but to hold her chest, Seeing Shade and Miki talk together, laughing together.

She quickly run off and went to the appartment, without saying another word.

Fine went to her and Rein's room, (Shade, Auler and Bright are in a different room, and so is the other girls, Fine and Rein are the only one that stays together in one appartment).

Fine remembered her heart yelling _"Fine! what are you standing there for, go and talk to Shade and Miki like you always do" _Her heart yelled, but she couldn't move her feet.

So instead she run away again, _"Haahh! i envy Rein and altezza, they have a wonderful man that loves them, how about me? will i find the man that i'm looking for? well the man who i first fell in love with was already in love with someone else"_ Fine thought to herself sadly.

And then Fine heard Rein yelling her name outside, Fine ignored it but then the voice became louder and Fine get annoyed and stand up, and went outside.

**Fine's Pov:**

"Whaaat?" i asked irritated.

"Don't just sleep in the room, why did you think we went to this trip? It's to have fun!" Rein yelled with ball in her hands and threw it to me.

And in the end we played, beach valley ball, smashed the water melon and finally swim.

When we were swimming i notice that Shade and Miki are just there sitting again talking together, laughing again together.

And i didn't realize that i was swimming at the deepest part of the beach and i suddenly heard Rein yelled my name to look out, I quickly look at my side and my eyes widened, there was a big waved coming my way.

I was swimming as hard as i could but it was no use, And suddenly i heard Shade's voice he was almost there to reach me, but i realize that i might Dragged him if we didn't make it.

So instead i use my hand to make a wave and waved him backwards, and the last thing i heard was everyone yelling my name, and suddenly everything went blurred.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you guys think? I know that it's a little bit sad, and the chapie is a little bit short but next it will be, Long!**

**Will Fine survive? (Well let's see at the next chapter) **

**So please leave a review, (I appreciate it!)**

**See you all, again ;)**


	3. Chapter 3:Doki doki!

**Hello everyone chapter 3 is up hope you enjoyed it ^_^, Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

When the wave died down, Shade hurriedly swum towards where he last saw Fine, When he reached the part, sadly he didn't found Fine.

They searched for hours, until they found Fine who was unconscious, Shade hurriedly went and did the CPR.

Fine spit a lot of water, and fainted, they hurriedly took her to the appartment and called the doctor they know.

"She's Fine but she need some rest, she drunk a lot of water, and luckily Shade did the CPR so she's okay now, if Shade didn't take an action she could've drown" Doctor Emy said.

Everyone was relief about the result, but that didn't change their worriedness to Fine, Doctor Emy gave the medicine and went off.

"We're glad that Fine didn't caught a brain damage, because she was in the water for hours" Rein said a little bit crying.

"Damn, if it weren't for my carelessness, Fine couldn't have..."Shade said sadly, Miki tapped Shades back trying to cheer him up.

"Shade it wasn't your fault, it's not anyone's fault" Miki said as she tapped Shade's back.

"But still..." Shade was about to cry when they heard Fine cough (Did i spell that right?) and sat up.

"Fine! Are you okay? does something hurt?" Rein said throwing so many questions, until she finally stopped.

"Rein i'm alright, I'm just clumsy as ever" Fine said giggling and at the same coughing.

"Fine please rest a little more" Sophie said pushing Fine back down, Fine just smiled and said "Guys don't worry about me go have some fun!"

"But..."

"Come on i'm alright, Don't worry" Fine said cheerfully.

"Yeah guys go and i'll sta-" Rein was cutted off by Shade.

"Yeah you guys go i'll just stay here" Shade said as he sit down.

"But Shade..." Fine said pleasing him to go, "No i'll stay here" Shade pleaded.

Fine just sighted and give up, "Alright, You guys go while i sleep here" Fine said with a bright smile.

Rein and the others didn't have a choice to go outside, as they went out Miki went to Shade and whisper something.

Fine felt uncomfortable and saw him blushing, Fine pretend that she didn't saw anything, and covered herself in the blanket.

When Miki went out Shade spoke up "Hey, are you okay now?" Shade said in a sweet tone voice.

"..." Fine was still silence and didn't replied.

"Hey! Can't you hear me?" Shade said as he crawled in take the cover off and he saw Fine was pretending sleeping.

"I know Your not sleeping Fine" Shade said as he tickled Fine, and Fine couldn't help but to laugh.

"Alright, alright you win!" Fine said with a pout face.

"So are you okay now?" Shade asked again.

"Well if i'm not okay, i'm not here with you, and awake" Fine said coldly.

"Don't be so cold" Shade said as he tickled Fine again, and this time Fine is taking in the laugh.

"S-stop, didn't Rein told me to sleep not to laugh?" Fine said as she covered herself with the blanket.

"Yeah, yeah, Princess Fine" Shade said as he sit up again, and he didn't notice that Rein is taking a picture of them the whole time.

* * *

**Night ~~~**

"Hey Fine! Your alright now, right?" Rein said hugging her Sister tightly.

"R..ei..n ..can't... ..h" Fine said as Rein release her and catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry Fine! i'm just glad your okay" Rein said.

"Oh yeah why did you call me here?" Fine said confusedly, and Rein giggled and said "Hanabi!"(Fireworks).

"I''m not in a m-mood Rein sorry" Fine said as she was about to walk towards the appartment when Shade spoke up.

"I heard that there was a ghost in that appartment" As Shade said that Fine was trembling and went back and said "l-let's start!"

**Fine's POV:**

First we light the sparks, everyone was happy in the cheerful night and so was I.

I can't stop thinking about what happened this morning, when i was about to drawn i saw how worried Shade is.

I can feel the heat in my face when Shade said "Are you okay Fine, your Face is red?" Shade asked putting his hand on my forehead.

And i blush even more, hard as a tomato. "I'm f-f-f-fine thank you" I said as he felt relieve.

I can feel that he likes me, but there's still a positive percent that he likes Miki, my face turned sad.

"Hey everyone, Fireworks!" Tio yelled cheerfully, and that changed me to smile.

Once they prepared the Fireworks, they started lighting it and every and each of it was popping like a blooming flower.

I glance at Shade's side and i saw his eyes amaze by the Fireworks, i giggled a little and suddenly Shade looked at me with gentle eyes, i quickly look away and glance again and this time i saw him giggling at me as i turned deep red.

When we finished there was still more Fireworks and other, we decided to use it next night and we went to the appartment, and headed to our own rooms.

When Rein and i reached our room she quickly took out her camera and showed me something, I turned deep red when i saw a picture of me and Shade who was gazing at each other, and it looks like we almost kissed.

I was about to snatch the camera when Rein run around the room saying "No!" while i said "Delete it!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? please review!**

**I'll continue to the next chapter ^_^.**

**Mata ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Out of Place

**Hello guys sorry for not updating, Well hope you liked it! Here is chapter 4 and sorry if my other chapters are short. Please review it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own besides the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Fine rubbed her eyes and went to the Bathroom to brush her teeth and get change while her other friends is still sleeping peacefully, and she spotted Miki was not there and she just thought _"Hmm maybe she went out for a morning walk or something"._

And Fine went out and begun jogging around, when she reached in the middle she heard a voice she noticed the familiar voice it was.. _Shade and Miki! _Fine thought to herself.

She hide under the tree and to her disappointment the conversation was done she quickly changed her position and hid in the big rock and Shade and Miki waved goodbye to each other and Fine saw Shade blushing when Miki went to the appartment.

Fine quickly run away for some fresh air and she was feeling calm of the wind, the wind cool her self.

When Fine was done she quickly went back at the appartment, everything was still quiet meaning that her friends are still sleeping, Fine just stared at her friends whispering _"Guys why can't you tell me what you all are hiding from me, aren't we friends and you Rein your my Twin sister"_

Fine was feeling Out of Place and ... sad, She was the only one who didn't know what their secret is, she thought like she and her friends are climbing up a stairs, Fine was still left behind while their Friends was far ahead from her, no matter what she do she just can't reach them.

Fine felt tears starting to flow to her cheeks, but she resisted the urge of sadness that she and only she felt, When Miki transferred Fine learned to be alone because everyone was having fun when she's around her friends and her Crush Shade, Miki is from a kingdom of crystals.

Miki has a beautiful bluish gem eyes, and a purplish hair, she's good at everything, but weak at sports she can't do much running activities like Rein, but good at some sports.

Fine opened the letter that their parents sent:

_Dear Fine and Rein._

_Are you both having fun? Well we bet you have, please don't forget to take pictures for momentos, and Fine what's wrong you've been acting strangely? Is there something bothering you?._

_Don't worry Dear we know you can make it through._

_Well Have fun on your vacation._

_-Love Mom and Dad._

Fine was giggling a bit she was thinking that there is just no way you can hide your feelings to your parents, they just can see through you.

Fine folded the letter and slip it in the envelope and hide it, Fine noticed that everyone was waking up and she quickly stood up and went to the kitchen and saw Miki cooking something.

"Hey Miki what's your cooking?" Fine asked cheerfully.

""Scrumbled eggs and Bacon" Miki said flipping the pan and stirring the eggs.

"Hmmm mind if i help?" Fine insisted.

"No it's fine i'm almost done you can just set the tables for me" Miki said pointing at the plates and Spoon, fork, and cups.

"Sure" Fine replied and took the plates and set it and so is the other: Spoon, Fork, and cups with water, Fine was just in time when her friends entered the room one by one.

"Morning~" Rein and her friends said rubbing their eyes, and the smell of the delicious food woke them up, they quickly took their seats and prayed and begun eating.

When they Finished eating they quickly went outside_ "Really guys? Playing again?"_ Fine thought walking down the stairs and headed towards a tree because she didn't like playing under the heat of the sun.

Fine can felt the coolness of the wind and she felt relief and soft in the inside, she just giggled and stared at her friends who was playing like a little kids, Rein was playing with the girls and Shade was playing Beach Volley Ball with Bright and Auler, Tio and Solo.

"Fine?" A voice spoke up behind Fine who almost run in fright, "Ohh it's just you Miki, Don't scare me like that" Fine said as she went back to her same position, Miki giggled and asked " why aren't you having some fun with the others?".

"Well i don't like playing i heat and hot places, well when i was little i used to but now.." Fine said giggling.

"Well mind if i join?" Miki said seating beside Fine.

There was a silence till Fine broke it "Miki... can i ask you something?" Fine said staring the beautiful beach, "Yeah sure" Miki replied, "Can i asked are you guys hiding something from me? I just feel like you guys have, and it makes me feel...sad and lonely and- anyway is it true?" Fine continued.

"Fine...sorry but it's only between us especially me and Shade, you will find out soon enough hope you not mad and surprised" Miki exclaimed standing up and headed to where her friends are.

With that Fine felt more uneasy, with the word Surprise and angry, and she felt more out of place in the word "_only between us, especially me and Shade" _

And Fine didn't notice that she fell asleep under the tree thinking of what she thought...

* * *

**Welllll? Good? Bad? Review? Hehehe hoped you liked it i'll continue to the next chapter. And very super sorry if there some grammar mistakes. And sorry if the chapter is too short for you.**

**I'll see you all soon. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: WHAT!

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating, well we don't have school tomorrow so i have free time to write a new story and update my new story if i'm sure, well here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Fine woke up rubbing her eyes she groaned and stand up, "Huuuh~ since when did i get here?" Fine asked still half-asleep, and suddenly she heard many footsteps running.

"Fine! Fine! Did you saw Miki?!" Rein and the others asked hurriedly, and even Shade was in panick.

"No, i didn't saw her i just woke up, and what do you mean "If i saw her?"" Fine asked blinking in confused.

"Well actually, Miki said that she will be picking some coconuts for some juice and it past an hours, but she's not back yet" Tio said panickedly.

"Heeeh- WHAT!?" Fine said fully awake.

"Come on guys what are you waiting all for? Christmas?" Fine said running towards the coconut tree far away from the appartment.

Fine didn't notice that she was running too fast that her friends couldn't even reach her, and she looked behind and saw her friends still far away from her "COMe on guys hurry u-" Fine was cut off when she slipped and rolled down towards the cliff, luckily Someone caught her.

"Geez Fine your such a trouble some girl" Shade said pulling Fine up while Fine gulped about how high the cliff was.

"Fine...your...he.a..vy" Shade said as he pulled Fine who was almost off the cliff, but then Fine gulped and stared down and her eyes widened on how the cliff deep was.

"B-Baka, don't look down-" Shade was about to finished but it was too late they already fall off the cliff.

Meanwhile at Rein and the others who was still running..

"Geez where do...they...ge..t that...much..energy?" Altezza said sweating hard with also a pout face.

"Well you know the both of them are good at sports" Miki said appearing with coconuts on her hands, "And oh where are you all going?" Miki asked.

"Oh, where were looking for- MIKi!" Everyone stopped and run towards Miki, while Miki was there standing confusedly, "Guys what are you talking about?" Miki asked blinking.

"Well we thought that your lost because you haven't come back for hours, and there we searched for you and Fine and Shade-Oh my gosh FIne and Shade!" Rein said slapping her face in surprise and shocked too.

"What Fine and Shade?" Miki asked again, "Well they were running too fast and there-" Bright was about to point when he saw that Fine and Shade wasn't there.

"Oh what are we gonna do?!, their lost and-" Rein was about to finished when Miki chuckled "That's alright i gave Shade a map in case he got lost from his jogging every morning" Miki smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Itai- Shade are you okay?" Fine said standing up the bush and went to Shade who was his one arm bleeding because of the sharp rock, when he fell down.

"N-no i'm okay" Shade said trying to ease the pain but failed, the bleeding just keep flowing and Fine stripped a piece of her cloth and tied it in Shade's arm, and Fine helped Shade to get up and Fine sensed a water flowing and they followed it.

When they reached it, it was a river Fine quickly stripped another cloth piece from her and wet it in the river, She quickly walk towards Shade and took out the cloth she tied and she wiped the scar and after that she placed the cloth to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks Fine i'm al-" Shade was cut off when he saw Fine crying "S-sorry..Shade it was all my fault..." Fine said covering her eyes with her bangs while the tears keep flowing.

"Come on Fine don't cry, it's my fault too" Shade said holding Fine as like he wanted to stay like that forever. Fine finally stopped crying and raised her head and looked at Shade's eye with a red and puffy eyes because of crying.

Surprisingly Shade hold her cheek and causes Fine to blush "You know what, smile suits you better" Shade said touching Fine's cheeks softly "Thank you Shade, now let find a way to get out of here" Fine said helping Shade.

Fine was blushing when she thought that they were alone just the two of them, she hide her face at the map Shade gave her and looked at the map carefully, Fine noticed that they were near and almost there.

But she noticed that the sun was setting down and she noticed that Shade was tired too, so she said "Shade how about we rest until morning?" Fine asked.

"Sure that sounds great" Shade said as he was sleepy, Fine giggled and rested to the big tree behind it there was like a shaped bed root of tree and there they both rested.

"Ne, Shade?"

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind"

"Come on tell me"

"Alright, is there something your hiding from me?"

"N-no"

"Shade"

"W-well"

"Shade~"

"Alright, alright, but for now it's a secret" As Shade sais that Fine was disappointed, and she decided to gave up and went to sleep.

At Midnight~~

Shade looked at the sleeping Fine with a soft and starry eyes, and he chuckled "Well just wait until the time comes, my beautiful princess" Shade giggled as he slip of the hair that was covering Fine's face.

And secretly he kissed Fine softly at the cheeks and next the lips, it was just for a second but he was happy. He went to sleep giggling at Fine.

Morning~~

Fine and Shade woke up and noticed that they were half away from the appartment, and they just walked laughing of what just happened...

* * *

**Hello everyone hope you liked it, well i think that the next chapter will be the last and the most romantic chapter! Please leave a review for me and Thank you for those who was always supporting me.**

**Well see you all ^_^.**


	6. Chapter 6: The plan

**Hello everyone, hoped you enjoy this chapter and oh this is not the Final or last chapter yet, i just thought that if i end it here it will get boring, anyway please leave a review for me.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Fine's POV:**

When we entered the apartment, everyone stared at us and started giggling " My, my dated whole night in the forest didn't we?" Altezza said with as she giggled.

"W-what are you-well unlike the person i know who was screaming head over hills when Auler confessed to her" Shade said teasing Altezzza.

"For your information i didn't scream you know, i-i was just-" Altezza was about to finish when Bright cut her off.

"Oh my glab, Shade what happened to your arm?" Bright said rushing to Shade, and checked if it was getting worse.

"Don't worry Bright it's just a scratch" Shade said Calming Bright down.

"Anyway, we need to treat that, good thing it didn't get worse" Bright said as he pulled Shade towards the Room and started treating him, while i sit there sipping a tea.

"Sooooo, Fine what happened between you two in the whole night?" Rein asked curiously, and that causes me to spill out the tea.

"Heeehh, in that reaction something did happened, what is it?"Altezza smirked asking me and so did everyone.

"M-mou, nothing happened" I said blushing remembered when Shade kissed me last night, i was awake and how can i sleep tight when Shade is hurt.

I kept on thinking that i didn't notice that i was blushing deep red and everyone persist to ask me what happened, but i didn't answer them.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

At Shade and Bright..

"So Shade are you gonna do it?" Bright asked giggling while he treated Shade's arm, while Shade blushed and said "Yes i'm sure, and i don't want to make Fine wait".

"Hmmm, well good luck Shade" Bright said as he finish the wrapping the aid in Shade's arm, "Thanks" Shade replied with a sweet smile.

Shade remember the day he asked that request to Miki:

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Miki can i ask you a favor?" Shade asked as he and his friends head to their balloons, Fine was on a cleaning duty today so they will wait for Fine, "yeah, sure what is it?" Miki asked._

_"W-well can you find me a crystal that you can make a ring that suits Fine" Shade asked shyly, "My, my proposing are we?" Miki giggled out loud__ enough to Rein and their friends heard it._

_Rein quickly dash and headed to their direction and asked " Nani? Nani? What is the proposing staff about?" Rein asked with a sparkled eyes in curious._

_Shade sighted because there is no way he can get out of this staff when it comes to proposing, especially Rein, "Alright, but guys don't tell Fine about this, especially you Rein don't ever spit a word out" Shade sigh._

_"I promise with my soul" Rein express with an "Okay" sign._

_Shade sighted and said "Alright, like i was saying i'm proposing to Fine, well it's not that if i propose means i will marry her already, no, that just will sign that were engage and i will marry Fine at the right time, maybe when she turn 18 or 20, my choice, and i'm asking Miki to help me find a beautiful crystal that can be made as ring and that would suit Fine perfectly, and i'll propose to her this occasion coming to beach."_

_"How romantic!" Mirlo and Sophie driven to a love heart sign, "y-yeah so i need you guys to not tell a word or don't bring this topic up when Fine is around" Shade pleaded._

_Everyone nodded and chuckled "So you can be romantic sometime huh?" Tio giggled._

_"H-hey what's that suppose to mean?" Shade asked with a little angry face and also blushing, and then Fine appeared and everyone smile at her while she ask "What are you guys talking about?"_

_"N-nothing" Everyone replied nervously..._

_END..._

* * *

(Still at Bright and Shade).

"So you'll do it on sunset?" Bright whispered ask as they went out to meet the others.

"My decision... maybe sunset or night when we will party with fireworks, and tomorrow is our last day so maybe sunset or night party" Shade wince back, as they reach their friends.

...

...

...

* * *

**So guys what do you think? Review please, and i'll update it as soon as i can.**

**Well see you all ;).**


	7. Chapter 7:Symbolized that your Mine

**Hello everyone, First of all i would like those who supported me at this story and Dark lil'angel2be's contest, hope you liked it! This is the last chapter ^^.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Fine's POV:**

"Fine~" A voice said, but i ignored it and went back to my sleep.

"Fine~, Wake up already" And i realize this was Rein's voice, as she tickled me and i shut my eyes wide open.

"Hahaha... Stop it Rein...Alright...hahah...alright i'm awake" I said as Rein stopped tickling me.

"Finally" Rein sighted and i pouted and said "You know Rein, you should not do that when i'm asleep" I Continued with a pout face.

"Well you awake at that time when i tickled you" Rein giggled.

"A-anyway, why did you wake me up?" I asked as a rubbed my eyes, i'm still sleepy.

"Breakfast is ready" And when Rein said that my energy rise and i dashed out of the room and headed to the kitchen where everyone was in their position.

"Still late as ever" Altezza said as she staff the egg at her mouth (Well not the whole egg, just a piece).

"Maa, maa Altezza" Bright said to her Sister.

"Huhuhu~ having a s~w~e~e~t dream are we?" Altezza teased with a creepy tone.

"W-what are you talking about?" I said as i went to my seat blushing.

"I don't know maybe..." And then Altezza bend closer to me and whispered something that causes me to choke the water i'm Drinking. (Altezza Whispered: "I Don't know maybe you were dreaming about Shade")

"Altezza!" I shout blushingly while she giggled.

"Hmm, seems like in that reaction, it's true eh?" Altezza teased again, and i was about to reply back when i noticed that Shade and Miki wasn't there.

And suddenly a word came out to my mind _Dating, _I smack my head and asked "W-where's Shade and Miki?"

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"W-where's Shade and Miki?" Fine asked normally.

"Hmm, We don't know their already gone since this morning" Sophie Lied through not telling Fine where they really are.

"Hm..." All that Fine can reply.

After they finished eating breakfast, Fine headed back to her room and found a letter that seemed like from her Mother and Father.

_Dear Fine and Rein,_

_Hmmm seems like today is your last day, and oh Your father here told me if you already confessed your love to the one you love._

_How do we know? well were your parents after all, and Fine we know that when it comes to love your a... slow poke, well try to express your feelings, that's what this vacation is all about ;)._

_We can't wait to see the Pictures._

_Sign- Mom and Dad._

Fine was blushing deep red, at the first part, well her Mother is right Fine is slow when it comes to love staff.

But to her heart she is not, Fine decided to confessed to Shade today, to what she really feels.

It was sunset and Shade and Miki wasn't back yet, until Fine heard a knock at her door.

"Hai, coming" Fine said as she opened the door she saw Rein and Mirlo.

"Uhmm, Fine Shade told us to Tell you to meet him at the beach" Mirlo said.

"Oh okay, what about you guys?" Fine asked.

"N-no, no were gonna stay here" Rein lied, because She and Her friends are gonna spy on them with a camera and a video.

"Oh okay, Ja" Fine said walking out the apartment, at that view Fine can see the beautiful sun, thats about to set.

Fine walked at the towards the beach side and spotted no sign of Shade, until Fine's view went black, and she felt that there's a hand around her eyes.

"Dare da" A voice flint.

"Shade, i know it's you" Fine giggled as Shade giggled too.

"Bingo!"

"Now Can you take your Hands Off now?" Fine Asked in a play voice.

"Dame!, Just follow my feet and I'll let go when we are there" Shade continue as he took Fine somewhere.

Fine just followed the footsteps and finally Shade ordered him to stop, and release his hands.

Fine's eyes sparkled when she saw the view, and the sparkling Beach water and the sun that was about to set.

Fine then Change her gaze and took it to Shade who was blushing, and Fine blushed too when She saw how cute Shade was when blushing.

"S-so why did you bring me here?" Fine asked as she played with her little fingers.

Shade giggled and took something out, it was a small box, Fine was surprise when Shade suddenly kneel down and opened the little box.

There was a spark between them, and finally Shade said the word that Fine's heart been waiting for.

"Fine, can i ask your hand and your heart for an engagement, that would last until we die?" Shade asked with soft and gentle voice.

Shade was surprise when theres a tear fall down to Fine's face "Now, now Fine don't let the tears destroy your beautiful face" Shade exclaimed as he touch Fine's Soft cheeks.

"Now what would my beautiful princess will answer?" Shade continued kneeling down.

"Y-yes Shade, i will and I do" Fine said as she started hugging Shade while Shade was relief of the answer.

Shade took the Ring out of the small box and slipped it in Fine's hands it suit her perfectly that yo could ever imagine.

Fine looked at the ring and At Shade who spoke "Now this symbol of ring, symbolized that your Mine, only Mine Forever" Shade said as he slowly kissed Fine.

The kiss last long until they break apart.

Rein and Miki and Her friends went out when the sweet moment end, Rein was holding a camera.

While Miki was holding a video Camera, "D-d-d-did you record t-t-the whole part" Fine blushed.

"Yup, the whole Confessing" Rein and Miki giggled.

Fine calm her heart down and Look at Shade, "Uhmm, Shade care to explain?" Fine shirp up.

"W-well..." Shade Started.

"Well?..." The others follow up.

"Alright, Fine i was planning this the whole time, i just needed Miki and The other's help, I requested Miki to find a ring that is suitable and gorgeous for you, and i requested everyone to keep quiet until i... propose to you" Shade said blushing.

Fine was filled with joy hearing it. and all her doubt went away and smile at her Fiancee.

"Well that's all i need to hear" Fine said as Shade hold her hand.

"That's all?-" Shade giggled.

"Yup, at start i thought you liked Miki" Fine showed with a little jealous face.

"You thought wrong" Shade said and pointed at Miki who was hand to hand with a boy.

"Fine meet my boyfriend and so called Soon-to-be-husband, Kaoru Shiba" Miki introduced.

"N-nice to meet you" Fine greet back.

"hehe, i know he came just now because i requested him to fix the ring" Miki continued.

"Thank you so much Kaoru-san" Fine bowed.

"Maa, maa, please raise your head i know how it feels to be in love with" Kaoru said as he started staring at Miki.

"Hmm, so Kaoru and Miki, Shade and Fine, Auler and Altezza, and Bright and Rein the four couples live happily together" Mirlo and Sophie said in sync looking at the four couples.

"Eh Bright and Rein? Since when? How?" Fine said as she kept throwing on question while Shade and The other 3 couples giggled.

"Well it's a long story but... Bright confessed to me like Fine and Shade did" Rein winked and At the same time blushed.

And with Fine and Rein and Their friends, used the left Fireworks and Enjoyed the party until it lasted.

* * *

**Returned at the sunny Kingdom~~**

"Maa, suteki!" Elsa said as she looked at the pictures and some sweet moments too.

"Well it seems like My two daughter is already owned by the two lovely prince" Elsa winked.

"A-arigatou, Elsa-" The two prince was cut off.

"You can call me Mom from now on" Elsa winked again.

"Hai!Oka-san" Shade and Bright said in sync. as the others giggled

"Fine, Rein how about we play this video and Post this picture, at the party for your engagement?" Truth asked giggling.

"T-tou-san, Da-me it's way too embarrassing" The twins replied blushingly.

And the Truth lean closer to the two prince and Whispered _"Take care of my two lovely daughters from now on"_

_"Hai!" _Shade and Bright replied happily.

* * *

And So the destined couples Lived happily ever after. \

**"The End"**

* * *

**Hope all of you liked it! please leave a review for me, Thank chu ^^.**

**Positions: ****(I know that some characters didn't show up in my story)**

**Fine- Main**

**Shade-Main**

**Rein-Main**

**Bright- Main**

**Miki-Main**

**Auler-Main**

**Altezza- Main**

**Lione- Supporting**

**Tio- Supporting**

**Mirlo-Supporting**

**Kaoru- Supporting**

**Sophie- Supporting**

**11 Princess- Supporting**

**Solo- Supporting.**

**Couples: SXF, BXR, AXA, KXM.**

**Thank you for Supporting me ti'l here ^^, I really, really appreciate it, (Minna,Nakayoko, Tomodachi,Tomodachi!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**Hello everyone, i decided to add another chapter just in case, still hoping you'd liked it and sorry if i didn't get to update my other stories.**

**Please leave a review for me (and vote for me!).**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

It has been years since the twisted and misunderstanding love life. Now lets see what happened to them...

"Okaa-sama!..." the little cute girl with pinkish hair and purple eyes came in running to her mother, and lifted her in the air.

"What's wrong?" The mother asked who have pink hair and ruby eyes.

"I heawd that aunt Rein is gonna return today!" The little cute girl replied back with a smile.

"Huhu, you sure missed your niece don't you, Shine?" Shine nodded happily as she talked and talked to her mother.

"Kaa-san, otou-san wa?" Shine asked looking at the garden and spotted her father not there, Fine patted her daughters head and said "Shine, your father is in the train station waiting for your aunty and uncle".

"Then i'll wait for them" Shine giggled and played and played until she fall asleep without noticing.

Fine was calm reading a book, until she finally heard some footsteps, "Hah, took you long enough" Fine said as she stood up and headed to Rein and her husband's way.

"Well, well did my wife missed me already?" Shade teased, while Fine pouted her face and said "well... it's...true..thought" Shade giggled and kissed her wife on the cheeks.

"Tou-san..." Shine said rubbing her eyes as she went in her parents direction, "Okairi! Where's Aunt Rein and Uncle Bright, and Rea?" Shine asked excitedly.

"They are upstairs preparing their things, how about you wait them for here and i have something to discuss with your father" Fine said as she patted her daughters head, who seemed to like it.

Fine and Shade walked a few steps away from Shine, "So? what are we need to talk about?" Shade asked sweetly.

"Nothing special, i just wanna see my cute husband" Fine said as she smiled angely while Shade just giggled and teased Fine "Just admit it that you miss me already for the past hours".

"Why-...well... i kinda missed you..." Fine admitted as she blushed while Shade was still giggling and surprise about the answer.

"Ehem!, can you two stop flirting each other and do it later?" A voice rumbled out behind Fine who was surprised and jumped in Shade who was carrying her.

"S-so how did the travel go?" Fine said as she bend down from Shade who was carrying her.

"Hmm... it was super duper fun! especiaaly our moment together" Rein said as she smile cheerfully.

"So how about you two?" Rein asked in continuation, Fine was about to answer when Shine pebble out and said "Aunt Rein Where's Rea?" Shine asked cutely.

"Hmm, She's in the room playing with her dolls, you can play with her if you want" Rein said, Shine looked at her Mother (Fine) and Fine nodded signing (go Shine, i know that you missed your niece) as Shine smiled and answered "Arigatou!Mom and Aunt Rein" Shine said as she run upstairs.

"So back to our topic" Rein clapped her hands turning back the discussion.

"As i was saying, Me and Shade had lots of fun too, along with our beloved daughter Shine" Fine said as she smiled to her husband who seemed to be blushing.

"Ne, ne Do you remember our double wedding?" Rein asked excitedly, Fine nodded and answered "Of course!, how can i and you forget?!"

"And oh do you remember the part where the groom are gonna kiss the bride?" Rein continued in a question.

"Yeah, i remember that, when Shade heard that part he was blushing really hard" Fine giggled.

"And oh me too, Bright was blushing too, even thought he was the one that didn't even blushed once but that surprised me!" Rein added.

"And oh when we were slicing the cakes, i accidentally put a cream in Shade's face who was angry by that and started chasing me for revenge" Fine said giggling again.

"And when we were buying an ice cream and there was only two left so we decided to share I shared with Bright and You share with Shade, we were blushing so hard!" Rein exclaimed.

"And when Me, Shade and Shine went to a vacation for a hot spring, Shade was really hot with the kimono, while some other girls started falling one by one, and suddenly Shade walked towards me and hold my waist and said "Sorry but i'm already owned by this girl who i truly love", my heart go crazy that time" Fine said Blushing.

"And when Me, Rea and Bright went for ice skiing, i totally sucked and i was helped by Bright, well i fall so many times that i have a bamp on my lower part hehe, and that time my heart was racing when people watched us ski beautifully, well that time i mastered it already" Rein said blushing too.

"And when Shade and Bright decided to write a surprise letter for us, i was completely melted that time" Rein said.

_Dear Rein,_

_I know that i wrote mnay letters from you before but this time, i hope that this is different between the other letters:_

_Rein you Given a color to my world._

_Your gave me strength to stand,_

_You loved me just the way i'am , and finally_

_You never betrayed me even once._

_I love you so much that i would offer my own life just to protect you._

_Love- Bright._

"Me too Shade wrote a letter for me too, i was touched by it" Fine added.

_"Dear Fine,_

_I think this is the first time i wrote a letter before, maybe because you changed me, before i was never really close to other too much, but thanks to you you showed me what it means to have someone who supports you, you Shine as much brighter like a sun, that is always the light that iv'e been seeking for, even thought the Good, happy,sad, awkward moments we've been, you expressed me that you will always be there for me_

_Love- Shade._

"And oh Finally do you remembered the kareoke?" Fine and Rein exclaimed in sync.

"Yeah, We sung "At the beginning" even thought Shade is not singing he still forced himself to, just to impressed me" Fine said giggling.

"Bright, sung our favorite song "Grow old with you" I loved that moment" Rein jumped up.

"Hey what are you talking about?" Shade and Bright asked with their children Rea and Shine who was giggling.

"Tou-san, i think okaa-san is talking your sweet moments" Rea giggled up. while bright giggled too.

"Haah, same as like Rein, even thought she';s a child she's sharp when it comes to love" Fine sighted, and glance at Shade's side.

"Sooo?, what were you two talking about?" Shade asked.

"J-just like Rea said" Fine stummered as she said the words, while Shine giggled at her parents who were having a sweet conversation.

"Anyway, Shine and Rea wanted to go to the play ground do let's go" Shade said as he hold her daughter and Wife's hand and Bright did the same thing.

Shade saw Fine giggling so he decided to tease his lovely wife, he kissed his cheeks and causes her to blush, and playfully punched his arm, while Shine was playing with Rea in the slide.

Rein and Bright, Fine and Shade, stayed and watched ad played with their daughter, and waited for the day to end.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this Chap! please review for me, please!.  
**

**See you all again^^.**


End file.
